Keiko's Snow
by Bellamariette
Summary: Series of one shots, named after the first story. Currently: These dreams are killing me. Who is Keiko? What does she have to do with Yusuke? And what do Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei have to do with anything?
1. Keiko's Snow

**AN: I really wanted to do a Christmas story, so here goes! Enjoy!**

_Keiko's Snow_

"Oh?" Keiko hopefully put her hand out in front of her "Snow?" she looked up, hoping to see drops of white falling down. Instead she got a raindrop right in her eye.

"Looks like it's startin' to rain" Yusuke commented "C'mon, let's go home" He wrapped his arm around Keiko's waist and pulled her down the sidewalk.

"I thought it might be snow" she said disappointedly. It was two days until Christmas and there was still no snow. Yusuke looked at her.

"It hasn't snowed on Christmas in a long time" he said "At least, not while I've been here" Keiko nodded at him.

"The last time it snowed we were little kids. Do you remember?" she looked up at him.

"Of course" he grinned "I think I did something like this" he pulled Keiko under an overhang and into his arms. Gently, he brushed the hair out of her face and tilted her chin up. Keiko wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tip toe so he could kiss her. She blushed as they parted.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, it's just, when you did that when we were kids, I slapped you across the face…" she smiled. Yusuke laughed.

"A lot's changed since then" he pulled her closer.

"Yes, it has" she sighed and laid her head on his chest.

* * *

"What're you getting' Keiko for Christmas, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know. She says she doesn't want anything." He looked out the window of the café they sat in. Kuwabara had his arm around Yukina on the other side of the table. Kurama sat next to Yusuke.

"Well, what does she like?" Kurama asked. He took a sip from his hot chocolate.

"I don't really know…" he sighed "I'm such a horrible fiancée"

"Well you have been away for a while" Yukina offered "Maybe if we all go shopping with you we can find something!"

"I'm sure Boton would love to help too" Kurama suggested.

"Yeah, thanks guys" Yusuke nodded.

"Sure wish it would snow soon" Kuwabara commented.

"Yes, it is odd not having any snow" Yukina agreed, leaning into Kuwabara.

* * *

The next day the whole group met in the shopping district. Boton and Yukina talked excitedly, planning where to go and Kuwabara talked with Yusuke while they all waited for Kurama.

"I don't see why I have to be here" Hiei said sourly as Kurama pulled him to the group.

"Because it's Christmas, and you should be helping your friends" Kurama explained.

"Christmas is for humans. And it makes no sense. Why would you give away valuable things you could use for yourself?"

"Because it's about being nice and caring" Kurama shook his head "Hello everyone!"

"Yo" Yusuke nodded.

"Oh, hi Hiei!" Yukina smiled.

"Don't get too excited about seeing him" Kuwabara said, wrapping his arm around Yukina's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kazuma" she smiled at him.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go!" Boton grinned and marched off.

"Here goes nothing" Yusuke sighed, following. Kurama looked at the sky as they walked off. There wasn't a single cloud.

"Looks like there won't be any snow"

* * *

Four hours later, they had found nothing. Nothing was just right for Keiko. None of the clothes were in her size, the jewelry was too flashy. Finally, Yusuke called it quits.

"It's alright guys, I'll think of something" he shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Yukina asked "We can keep looking"

"Nah, it's getting late. Besides, you must be freezing" he pulled his jacket tighter and watched everyone but Yukina and Hiei do the same.

"I'm not cold" she said "I'm an ice demon, remember? I'm used to walking in the snow"

"Oh, right" Yusuke remembered. He suddenly thought of something…

"Well, if you do need anymore help, don't hesitate to call us" Boton offered.

"Actually, there is one thing" Yusuke said excitedly.

* * *

Keiko was awakened by a knocking on the door.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming" she shouted. Wrapping a robe over her pajamas, she opened the door. Yusuke stood on the porch.

"Yusuke! What are you doing out so late? It's Christmas Eve!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, its past midnight" he corrected her.

"Even more of a reason why you shouldn't be out!" she was fuming now "It's freezing out!"

"Could you come out here for a second?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Are you out of your mind?" she demanded.

"Please, trust me" he looked her straight in the eye. Keiko glanced around, unsure. Finally, she gave in.

"Okay, but just for a minute" she took Yusuke's hand and he immediately pulled her into his arms.

"I just wanted to tell you Merry Christmas" he whispered.

"And you couldn't tell me that inside?" she asked.

"I thought you'd prefer it out in the snow" he smiled.

"The snow…?" she looked up, and sure enough, snow was falling. She held out her hand and caught a couple flakes "Oh. But, how?"

"I got a little help" he admitted. Keiko looked up on the roof and saw Kurama holding a big chunk of ice. Hiei was melting it into water, and Yukina froze it into snow. Boton and Kuwabara waved as they carried more ice to Kurama.

"Oh" Keiko smiled, she waved back. She turned back to Yusuke.

"Well," he asked "Do you like it?" Keiko looked up at him. He had a worried look on his face, as if saying no would break his heart. She laughed.

"No." she said firmly "I love it" she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He cupped her chin in his hand, and as he brought her closer for a kiss, he whispered

"I love you" then they kissed.

The snow fell down and covered their heads and shoulders. The night was silent except for the soft footsteps of the people on the roof and Keiko, as she whispered,

"I love you too"


	2. Midnight Fireworks

**AN: I got a couple requests to write more of these, so here goes. This one's a New Year's story. Hiei PoV**

_Midnight Fireworks_

New Years. It was a stupid human holiday. What was the point in celebrating getting older, getting weaker? I didn't get it, but the fox said I had to show up to the party at the old hag's temple, or else he might let it slip about my sister. Even if he hadn't; who knows what the Detective would say when he was drunk, which he undoubtedly would be by the end of the night. I shook my head. My katana would stop him, however intoxicated the fool was. I glanced up from my spot in the tree. Judging by the moon, it was about 6 o'clock. Still too early to go. I would wait until at least 8, no use in-

"Hiei?" a small voice called "Is that you?" Yukina. My sister must have sensed me outside the temple. She stood on a balcony, looking in my direction, searching, a hopeful look on her face. She didn't know we were related. I was supposed to be looking for her 'lost brother'. I felt a pang of guilt, but I ignored it. As long as I kept her safe, she didn't need to know I was her brother. Now if only she would stay away from that baka, Kuwabara.

"I must have imagined it" she sighed, turning away, disappointment all over her face "I hope he doesn't miss the whole party" I decided two extra hours wouldn't make that much of a difference.

"Hn." I said, as I jumped onto the balcony "Not like I would care" I rose from a crouch and glanced at Yukina. She was beaming.

"You made it!" she threw her arms around me in a hug. I have no idea why everyone seems to think this is a good idea, but I awkwardly returned it, knowing she'd feel bad if I didn't "I was worried you wouldn't come" she said once she'd let go.

"The fox is to blame" I dropped my arms and headed inside.

One reason I hate these parties everyone insists I go to: they all just spend their time clinging to each other. It's annoying. Yusuke never lets go of that human girl, and the baka can't keep his damn eyes off my sister. I'd like to cut them out. Today though, I saw something different. Over in the far corner, the fox was talking to the ferry girl, and he had a smile on his face. She giggled at something he said. He laughed back, and then glanced around the room, as if checking to see if anyone had seen them. He caught my eye, and raised an eyebrow. Turning back to Botan, he whispered something and nodded in my direction. The girl glanced at me then nodded. As Kurama walked away she said something that made him laugh. She smiled back at him and gave me a wave with her usual ignorant cheeriness.

"I didn't expect you for another couple hours" he commented "Why so soon?" he asked. I didn't bother replying. The fox looked behind me and smiled. He must have seen Yukina coming in from the balcony. He looked back at me and smirked "You saw her didn't you? And you didn't want to let her down. How very big brother like of you"

"Shut up, fox" I glanced back to make sure she hadn't heard. She was chatting with Keiko, unaware "Or I will carve out your tongue" Kurama laughed.

"Relax" he smiled "She won't find out"

"Not if I can help it" I muttered. I watched her for a minute, until that baka appeared at her side. She looked up at him with a strange look on her face. He looked back at her with the same expression. My hand went immediately for my katana as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The only thing stopping me was that Yukina looked, well, she looked happy, as much as I hate to admit it. The fox stepped between me and the baka.

"Look who's here everyone!" he gestured back at me. Everyone smiled and began a round of greetings.

"I sure hope you aren't expecting a rematch tonight" Yusuke laughed, nodding at the katana I was still clutching, I quickly released it "Happy New Year's buddy!" he clapped me on the back and I glared at him.

"Hey man!" Kuwabara grinned, waving with his free hand. I turned my glare from Yusuke to the baka. His smile faded ever so slightly "I still don't know why you don't like me" he muttered under his breath. Yukina frowned and whispered something into his ear. He smiled back down at her and I turned away before I could vomit. To think the two were going to get married. I would be related to him.

"Hello, Hiei" Keiko smiled politely. She was an odd human. She was obviously intelligent, yet she kept company with Yusuke, the fool. Although it had been to my advantage back when Yusuke was hunting me down. I nodded at her.

"Yo" Shizuru nodded, taking another drag of her cigarette. She was the baka's sister. I have no idea why she breathed in those putrid things. They smelled horrible, but who knows if her human nose could even detect the odor. The only person missing was the old woman.

"Genkai had to attend to some business in the city. Unfortunately, she will not be able to attend" Kurama explained, as if reading my mind. I shot him a look.

"Why do I care?" I scoffed. The hag was none of my concern. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. Kurama laughed.

"Apparently you don't. Well, no matter" he smiled at everyone now "Let's get on with the celebration!" he clapped his hands and everyone raised their glasses, or in a few cases, just their hand. I shook my head. This would be a long night.

* * *

I glanced out the window. Damn, only an hour had passed. Would this party never end? I sat in a corner, apart from the rest. I didn't care for socializing. Besides, if I saw Kuwabara touch my sister one more time, I'd personally relieve him of his arm. I closed my eyes, trying to cut myself off from everyone. Would they even notice if I left? I could sneak out when the fox wasn't looking. It wasn't like they could catch up to me. Just a I was about to stand up, and irritatingly happy face appeared in front of mine.

"What are you doing sitting all by yourself?" Botan asked, sitting down next to me. She probably thought she was being nice, when she'd only ruined my exit. Such a nuisance. I could have her unconscious and leave in less than a second, if only that damned fox would turn around! Kurama was on the other side of the room, talking to Yusuke, but glancing over ever so often, as if making sure I hadn't left yet. I bet he put the ferry girl up to this.

"What's it to you?" I shot a glare at her. She flinched and glanced at Kurama. So he had told her to do it. He flashed her a smile and she got a look similar to Yukina's earlier…

"Well, no one likes a party pooper!" she smiled "C'mon, we can play some games!" she motioned back to the group.

"I care not for human games" I muttered, closing my eyes again "Go bother someone else"

"Oh… okay" she said after a pause. I could hear the hurt in her voice. There was a scuffling noise as she got up and footsteps as she walked away, presumably to Kurama.

"He doesn't want to do anything" she whispered to Kurama. The fool. My demon ears could hear her whispering.

"Parties make him uncomfortable" I could just hear the shrug in Kurama's voice. Impudent fox.

"I do wish he'd just have fun once in a while" she sighed.

"It is his choice. We shouldn't let it bother us"

At this I opened my eyes. Just in time to see Kurama wrap his arms around the girl's waist. She giggled and wrapped her own arms around his neck. What did that fox think he was doing? The two moved sickeningly close. I looked away in disgust.

"Whoo! Way to go Kurama!"

"Yusuke!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

A long night indeed.

* * *

"Guys!" Kuwabara shouted "Only three more hours!" A round of cheers erupted as it had when four hours were left and as it surely would when two were left. A foolish holiday celebrated by fools.

"What are your resolutions, Kuwabara?" Keiko asked. She and Yusuke were still tangled in each other, and didn't look like they had any intention of separating.

"To get stronger so I can finally defeat Urameshi!" Kuwabara ignorantly declared. Everyone except Yukina laughed. Yusuke was a demon. The human didn't even stand a chance.

"What about you, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, oblivious to the laughter.

"I also want to get stronger, but for a different reason" he glanced at Botan, who was clinging to his arm, and smiled. I rolled my eyes. He wanted to get stronger for the girl? This would soon be too much to handle "What about you, Botan?"

"Oh?" she glanced up, as if she hadn't been paying attention, which she probably hadn't "I'm not sure" she thought for a moment then suddenly exclaimed "I know! I'll get Koenma to give me a promotion!"

"I can't believe you still want to work for the baby" Yusuke laughed, shaking his head. He did have a point. The brat annoyed me and never seemed to do anything anyways.

"Well what's your resolution, Yusuke?" Botan demanded.

"That's between me and Keiko" he grinned wickedly, pulling Keiko closer by her waist.

"Yusuke!" she cried, but with a smile on her face. I tried not to vomit. Such displays of weakness would get Yusuke or even Keiko killed, even if Yusuke was retired. "Well, my resolution is to make Yusuke civilized" Yusuke laughed, and pulled her closer, and she leaned into his chest.

"I'm resolving to find my brother" Yukina announced "He's got to be out there somewhere" Everyone stifled laughter and glanced over at me. I glared back. The idiots might give it away.

"What about you, Hiei?" Kurama asked "What's you resolution?" Stupid fox. Resolutions are for humans. I have no need of them.

"Hn" I turned away. Why should I have to make one? Resolutions were simply goals that humans gave up soon after New Years anyway.

"That's your choice, I guess" Kurama shrugged "What about you, Shizuru?"

"Me?" she took another drag of her cigarette, and slowly blew out the smoke. Keiko and Yukina stifled coughs. "I'm too old for those" she tapped her cigarette on an ashtray.

"Really?" Yukina looked up at her "You think you are?" Shizuru smiled.

"I've done everything I wanted to already. All I need to do is look after this dufus" She pointed at Kuwabara.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly "What do you mean by that? I can handle myself!"

"She didn't mean it like that, Kazuma" Yukina smiled. I don't get why she cared about him. I admit, he wasn't useless, but he was an idiot.

So Shizuru was too old for resolutions? At least there was one human who realized they were childish. Just what would she resolve to do anyway? Quitting smoking those infernal cigarettes seemed like a good idea. I could resolve to break all those damn things. Just what would I resolve to do anyway? Get stronger? I would do that whether or not I made it a resolution. Get faster? No one could even keep up with me. I glanced over at the people who had stopped their talk of resolutions, the ones that called themselves my 'friends'. I supposed there was something I could resolve to do…

Damn fools, I shook my head; they had me thinking about resolutions and other foolish ideas. I did not want such weak thoughts. I glanced out the window. I still had a long night ahead of me.

* * *

"Genkai left us fireworks!" Yusuke shouted, pulling the lid off a crate in the corner. Now the drunken idiot would be playing with fire.

"Yusuke, be careful with those!" Keiko warned. She walked over to him and pulled one of the fireworks out of his hand. She squinted at it, trying to read the label.

"C'mon, let's go set them off!" Yusuke grabbed the entire crate in one hand, and Keiko in the other.

"Yusuke! Set me down!" she laughed as he walked out of the house. Yusuke just grinned back at her.

"We're gonna have fireworks!" Kuwabara grinned stupidly. He was drunk as well. Yukina beamed up at him.

"Yes Kazuma! I love fireworks!" Kuwabara wrapped his arm around her again. I'd had enough. I stood up from my corner and walked towards the balcony. As I went by him, Kurama grabbed my arm.

"Are you leaving already?" he asked, his face a little disappointed.

"Do you want me to stay here and watch that any longer?" I nodded at Yukina and Kuwabara, who were still wrapped up in each other.

"I suppose you're right" he sighed" Will you at least stay for the fireworks? There's only half an hour left"

"Hn. Fine." I continued to the balcony. Just because I would stay, I didn't have to watch the baka and my sister. On the balcony, I realized I would have company.

"Hey" Shizuru nodded. She tapped her cigarette on the railing and the ashes fell down. I watched them as they slowly settled into the grass "Couldn't take it inside anymore?"

"I have a low tolerance of idiots" I said, finally looking away as the embers faded. Shizuru laughed.

"That's my brother for you" she smiled "It is kind of weird though. Your sister and my brother" Hn, I had never thought of it that way "I suppose it's a good thing though. I've never seen him happier than when he's with Yukina"

"Hn" I glared at her. How could it possibly be a good thing? Although Yukina did seem happy around him…

"So what's your story?" she asked after a pause. She seemed to be staring off at something. I followed her gaze. Yusuke and Keiko had returned from setting up the fireworks, saying something about an automatic timer. On the grass laid Yukina and Kuwabara, and off a little bit were Kurama and Botan. I shook my head, fools.

"What?" Shizuru asked. I suddenly realized she'd turned to me while I'd been looking away "You've never been in love?"

"Love is for the weak" I said. What use would I have of someone who would only weigh me down?

"Maybe" she reached into her pocket and pulled out another cigarette, and a lighter. She tossed the old cigarette into the ash tray on the railing. Putting the new cigarette in her mouth, she said "But sometimes it also makes us strong" she flipped open the lighter and tried to ignite it a couple times "Damn" she muttered "Could you help me out?"

"Hn." I reached over and summoned a little energy to spark the lighter. It worked, and I got a closer look. It was the same one she'd gotten after the Dark Tournament. "Why don't you get rid of it if it doesn't work?"

"It's got… memories" she said, breathing out new smoke. She looked down at the lighter and smiled "I don't think I'd trade it for anything"

"Foolish" I muttered. Why keep something with no use?

"You think so?" she raised her eyebrows "What about that jewel around your neck?" I shot her a glare. But she did have a point…

"Why waste your time up here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe I just think no one should be alone on New Years"

"Did the fox put you up to this?" Shizuru laughed.

"You should stop being so cynical. He just wants you to have a good time" she absentmindedly started flipping the lighter open and shut "But no, he didn't"

We stood in silence for a few minutes. Down below, Yusuke announced there were five minutes left. The wind picked up slightly, blowing the smoke into my nose. I hated that damn smell. Beside me, Shizuru blew out some more smoke. I wrinkled my nose and turned.

"Try harder" she said.

"What?" I looked at her, confused.

"That's your resolution" she said firmly "No more sitting in corners"

I thought about it for a minute. Sitting in the corner was kind of boring… But if I had to make a resolution, then so did she. I leaned over and pulled the cigarettes out of her pocket. She looked at me in shock as I burned them all to a crisp. The smoke rose up into the air, dancing in the wind.

"No more of those." I said "That's yours." On the grass I heard everyone start a countdown.

"10! 9!"

"You know," Shizuru said "You're not that bad"

"6! 5!"

"I guess I could say the same" I said, turning away. She looked at me for a second, then stared out at the sky, waiting for the fireworks.

"2! 1!" they erupted in cheers as the fireworks went off. The explosions painted the sky different colors, and sent vibrations through the air. I glanced down at Kurama. I'd stayed until the fireworks, now I could go.

"Happy New Year, Hiei" Shizuru nodded, taking one last drag on her cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray. She looked at her lighter and firmly snapped it shut.

"Hn" I said, watching her "You too"

She smiled at me and turned back to the fireworks. I looked at her for a few seconds, then down to the grass. The three couples were laughing and pointing out all the different patterns the fireworks made. Kurama glanced up, as if looking to see if I had left yet. He caught my eye and raised his eyebrow. I simply stared back. He smiled and nodded and turned back to Botan, who was pointing out a heart with an arrow through it. Next to them Yusuke and Keiko laid, not even paying attention to the display they had put on. Yukina and Kuwabara were next to them, smiling contently up at the sky. As my eyes wandered over these people who called themselves my friends, I decided I could stay a little longer. After all, I had made a resolution.


	3. Between Fact and Fiction

**AN: Wow, I just about disappeared off the face of the earth there… I apologize to my millions of loyal fans out there. And I will update my other stories soon! Please be patient!**

_**Disclaimer: Mukuro would not exist if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_Between Fact and Fiction_

Keiko. Was that her name? When she closed her eyes, she could still see the brown haired girl, and a familiar voice would whisper that name longingly. The owner of that voice was downstairs. But why was it always his voice?

"Botan, aren't you ready yet? You were the one who wanted to go to this thing anyway!" The years had softened Yusuke only slightly, he was still just as tough inside.

"Yes. Give me a minute" She stared into the mirror. She needed a little more blush, and a lot of eyeliner before she'd be as pretty as Keiko was. Maybe then Yusuke would call out her name in her dream.

"Botan?" Yusuke stood in the doorway, he looked so good in his tux, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, silly" she turned around with a forced smile "Just give me a little longer and I'll be ready to go" She looked up into his eyes, knowing he didn't fall for it. He gave her one last look and then a nod.

"Don't take too long" he called over his shoulder. Leave it to Yusuke to ruin the moment. They're been married a year and a half now. The dreams had started three years, when she first saw him.

Yusuke didn't know about the dreams. Yusuke didn't know about Spirit World. Yusuke didn't know about her job. Yusuke didn't know about her. Secrets, secrets, secrets. She had so many shouldn't Yusuke have a few? But you can't keep a secret from a ferry girl for long. She knew everything about Yusuke, and so she watched him from her oar in the sky. Until one day she worked up the courage to "bump into" him on the streets, where he rudely brushed her off. But she persisted and eventually he wasn't so cold. Cold turned into warm and warm turned into heat, such intense heat. They were opposites, yet so perfect together. She was never disappointed. Except when the dreams came.

Mascara, just get the mascara on. Yusuke's waiting. She swiped at her eyelashes and tossed the mascara back into the drawer. She slipped into a pair of heels and checked in the mirror one last time. She wasn't too curvy but still not skinny. An image of Keiko in a beautiful dress flashed behind her eyes. She closed her eyes tight. Maybe she wasn't as pretty as her, but she could be beautiful too. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door without looking back.

_Keiko._ _A whisper. Yusuke's voice. Keiko smiles and reaches out and hands meet hands pull closer 'svoiceKeiko_

Botan sat up straight, panting. The dream had changed, but it was still horrible. She pulled the covers off, it was too hot. She pulled her knees up to her chin. Kuwabara. Why was he in the dream? And Kurama, who had died many years ago. And Hiei, the criminal no one had been able to catch. The four of them, fighting together with Yusuke and Kuwabara using Spirit Energy, no less. How? She glanced over at her husband. He was sound asleep. He might have made a good Spirit Detective in his younger days. She lay back down. The answers had to be in Spirit World somewhere. Yusuke turned slightly in his sleep. Botan pulled the covers back and rested her head on his shoulder. Hopefully, the dream would not come back.

They did, and they showed many things Botan would have never imagined. Yusuke, dead, a demon. Kuwabara, physic, powerful. Kurama, Youko Kurama, to be more correct, passionate, loyal. Hiei, likeable, good. She turned this over in her head as she soared over the city to Spirit World. She entered Koenma's office with determination.

"I need anything you have on Hiei Jaganshi, Youko Kurama, Suichi Minamino, Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke Urameshi, and a girl named Keiko" She stood in front of his desk. He looked up at her, surprised.

"Can't you go get the records yourself?" he finally said. He was busy, as usual, but more than willing to take a break for Botan.

"I need anything classified, also" she stared him straight in the eye. He wouldn't deny her, and they both knew that. He sighed and pointed to a door to his left.

"The password is 'junior'" he called after her. He watched her walk through the door and stared even after she closed the door. The one thing she denied him.

Botan walked up to a massive computer. Spirit World had gone through a major update about a year ago. She placed her palm on the scanner and said the password. Immediately, the screen lit up with icons. She pressed the one labeled 'Records'. A list of names came up, both human and demon. She searched for all the people in her dream. Kazuma Kuwabara: human, high school dropout, slight psychic powers, lives on streets, homeless. Hiei Jaganshi: demon, possible Jagan, wanted criminal for serious offenses. Youko Kurama: demon, criminal, dropped off radar around the time Suichi "Kurama" Minamino was born. Suichi Minamino aka Kurama: human/demon, exact details of birth unknown, died from misuse of Fornlorn Hope. Yusuke Urameshi: human, married Botan (ferry girl), construction worker. There were many Keikos, but none of them matched the girl from Botan's dreams.

What did it all mean? Did Keiko even exist? Botan stared blankly at the screen. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the same middle school, and were still rivals. Hiei and Kurama apparently worked together to steal artifacts from Spirit World, one of which being the Forlorn Hope that killed Kurama. But how were they all connected? How could the four of them end up together? Botan stared at the screen. She went back to Yusuke's file. She searched in vain for a hint before looking at his videos. One was labeled with the date she saw him for the first time. She opened it up and watched from the beginning. Just a normal day for him, getting into trouble. She fast forwarded to where she had first seen him. Koenma has sent her to make sure a near-death experience went well. A little boy wandered out into the street, a car nearly missing him. She looked at the sidewalk. There was Yusuke, completely oblivious as usual. Just as she first saw him.


End file.
